


Break

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt: Shout out to all of my fellow work-a-holics, be sure to thank your grounding colleagues that bring you back to the world even if the gesture seems insignificant or silly. Sometimes that little break helps.
Relationships: Xerxes Break/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

Tapping away you squint your eyes at the brightness of the screen, realising that it had been a while since you had last blinked. Letting go of a sigh you straightened up, your finger scrolling to see what work you had done and what was still left to do. **  
**

Another sigh escaped as you pondered pulling in another day of overtime. It was an important document and the deadline was nearing. There was no way for you to take it easy. 

“[Name]?” a voice piped up next to you. Turning around your dazed eyes took a moment to focus, finding yourself facing a certain white haired clown. Another deep sigh as you rubbed your eyes. 

“Yeah?” you gruffed, wondering what the Xerxes Break wanted with you now. It sure was nice to be the lapdog of the heiress. Or so you enviously thought now, for you knew that Break worked just as hard, if not two times as much compared to the rest of the office. It was just that the man never showed any fatigue, which you blamed on his constant sugar intake. 

“Have a snack,” the man smiled, his red eyes crinkling along as he held out a candy in front of you. Eyeing the man you cautiously accepted his offer, staring hard at the sweet before you threw him another questioning look. 

“It is good, try it. The best I ever had,” he encouraged you as you grew more suspicious over his behaviour. Break sharing candy? You never thought to see the day. 

Opening the wrapper you decided to humour the man, hoping that he would leave you alone to your work soon enough. Popping the candy into your mouth you rose a brow at Break to ask what the meaning is of this sudden act of kindness before your expression changed. 

“It is good, isn’t it?” his smile grew wider as he cocks his head, chin balancing on his hand as he observed you. “Your whole expression brightened up, how cute,” he continued to coo. 

Wanting to protest you tried to speak up, though Break beat you to it as he pushed himself away from your table, the mysterious smile forever plastered on his face. “I have more if you want,” the man winks at you before turning away, leaving you with your work once more. 

There was indeed a grin plastered across your lips as you enjoyed the strangely enjoyable sweet. You didn’t even need to feel your face to confirm it, though you weren’t sure if it really was the candy’s doing.

With renewed energy you turned back to your screen. Work still nowhere near done, but with the end in sight. 


End file.
